Kata and Tatsuki, a story
by Neko-kun Kata-sama
Summary: First fic written a while back, rated T for swearing and violence, usual pairints, flames allowed please bear with me I should have something better soon enough.


Neko Kata-sama

Neko Kata-sama

Standard disclaimer applies, I do not own bleach or any of its characters, Tite Kubo does!!

Summary: A new vaizard has appeared, though he is not with the shinigami or the vaizards that are based in ichigo's hometown, and it seems that he likes doing things his own way and the problem is, how do you stop someone like that when they are just that strong? Standard pairings apply, plus tatski xOC pairing.

It started off like any other day in the life of Kata Ario; he went to school like everyone else his age, for he was in highschool, being a high school student at 17. Most people would consider him a normal student, even such strong people as sado, ishida, ichigo and the others had not even noticed him yet, this was because of his control, he was able to control his reatsu and lower it to the point that it was undetectable.

Kata woke up that morning with a sigh and a slight head ache, the alarm was buzzing to let him know that it was time for him to get up and get ready to go. Looking to his left at the blinking of the clock he would sigh and shake his head, and then unexpectantly he would slam his fist down on it to shut it off. Not realizing how much energy he put into the move he would jump up when his hand would go through it and smash it. Awake now he would strip down and then go into his closet to get the clothes that he would be wearing and then headed for the shower. Humming to him self as he would turn on the faucet and then let the cold water hit his nude body fully awakening him. After about ten minutes of washing he would get out of the shower and dry off. After putting on his clothes which consisted of black jeans that had on them chains and a dark blue t-shirt. He would then put on some dark blue socks and cover his ice blue eyes with a pair of dark sunglasses. Slipping on his adios he would go to his window and jump out.

Kata was usually the first one to school, he didn't know why he was but he was. In a way he liked to be the first one there, that way he could jump straight onto the roof without people questioning how he did it. Today was different though, kata had not noticed it yet but, he was being watched by someone. Bracing himself for the jump he would take one last look around before he would leap onto the roof. As soon as he landed he almost fell on his rump as his watcher would then speak to him.

Tatski: "Hey you!! How did you do that? Are you a friend of Ichigo's?" To the surprise of Kata, his stalker, the girl, would then brace herself and jump onto the roof.

Kata would then take a few steps back, wondering if he should kill this person and move on or to see if what she had to say was worth listening to. Deciding to listen to her he would not change into his vaizard form, and also he had left his sword in his room, so it would be a mess if he killed her right now.

Kata: "Ichigo? The orange hair that hangs around with that crowd of shinigami and high spirit people? No, I am not a friend of his, and if you want to know how I know of them, then that is something you will have to force out of me, for now, that is all you are going to get." With that Kata would jump off the side of the roof and head to class leaving Tatski on the roof. Tatski: "I wonder who that guy is…he seems to know a lot about our group but…he seems to want nothing to do with us. I guess I will have to wait until later to find out more from him."

--In the classroom.

It was quiet in the classroom; kata was sitting by himself in the back of the room. Ichigo and his group of friends seemed to be in a deep conversation, Tatski was with them so it was most apparent that it had something to do with him. Tatski also glanced at him from time to time as well. Kata would shake his head back and forth not really caring what they were talking about.

Ichigo's group

Ichigo: "Tatski, you're sure of what you saw? You're sure that he mentioned what we were? But how could he have known about us? That seems hard to believe, but even worse that would mean he would have to either be a stray shinigami…or a vaizard, and I was training with the vaizards and he was not with them."

Sado: "He doesn't appear to be a danger to us Ichigo, all we have to do is observe him, if he decides he wants to cause trouble then we can step in, but if he doesn't then we have no reason to bother him.

Tatski: "I know it sounds strange but, it's true, he knows all about us. I don't get how he does though, but what Chad says makes sense, that is what we should do, and besides he doesn't seem that bad.

Orihime and Ishida seem to be occupied with private talk between the two of them to pay any attention to the rest of the group. Rukia was glaring at Ichigo and wondering what she should do about this situation, vaizards weren't something that could be taken too lightly; they were after all as strong as the arrancar, if not then stronger. Class would start and they would all go to their seats, including kata. The school day went off with out any problems.

--After school.

On his way home from school it seemed that Kata was being tailed by Ichigo's group, though he was to busy focusing on being bored he did not notice. When a Hollow appeared in the middle of the street the would watch as kata would look about, noticing that he was next to his house he would jump through his window. The group would wait in some bushes to see what he would do. Coming back out of his window he would have a kata in his hand, though there was something odd about the blade, it was apparent that it was made out of a much stronger metal than any of them had seen, it might even have been a zanpakto. Kata would smirk at his target and stalker, the hollow. Moving quicker than Ichigo's group would have thought, he split the hollow into with a shunpo step and then was back on the ground, his sword sheathed. Ichigo would step out from behind the bush, the shinigami symbol in his hand, ready to go into that form if need be. Kata would whirl around and point the blade at the throat of Ichigo.

Kata: "what do you want Ichigo? If you think you can take me down then you may as well be on your way, its not going to happen."

Taking a step back and slamming the symbol into his body he would go into his shinigami form. Ichigo: "I just want to talk to you about what you are and what you plan on doing, you apparently know who we are and that most likely means you know about the upcoming war with the arrancar, I just want to know whose side you are on."

Kata: "I don't have to tell you a thing and if you intend to try and persuade me by force then you might want to use a lot more reatsu then you are pouring out right now. Also I wouldn't want to beat you unless you were in your vaizard form, I might kill you in one hit if you don't power up to full strength!" With that Kata would leap back as Ichigo would yell bankai and take upon his long dark outfight and his black katana getsuga zangetsu or heavenly chained zangetsu. Putting his hand over his face the hollow mask would then begin to form over the face of Ichigo. Noticing this the rest of Ichigo's group would walk out from the bushes; they looked ready to help Ichigo as well, all but Tatski who believed in a fair fight. Ichigo would wave them off and then look back to Kata.

Ichigo: "So you want me to do this? Are you sure you can handle this without doing the same?" Kata would smirk a bit and get into a ready to strike stance with his sword.

Kata: " Ah, it seems that you have figured out that there is something similar between me and you, but no, I don't need to put on my mask to take you on at this level, your power is still far to weak for that.

Ichigo vanished before everyone's eyes and reappeared right in front of Kata, the kata was aimed to split Kata in half, but to the shock of everyone including ichigo, Kata had Ichigo's katana held with his left hand, pointing it to the side and his right hand had his katana's handle at Ichigo's gut. Slamming the handle into the chest of Ichigo Kata would let go of the blade of Ichigo's sword and take a step back.

Kata: "I don't lie, you still are no where near strong enough, and you expect to fight the arrancars like this? You have got to be kidding me right?! Soul society seems to have gone south, aren't you supposed to be one of the strongest shinigami? Even the vaizards that live near here are stronger then you aren't they?" Ichigo was too shocked to respond, he was on his knees, out of no where he coughed up blood and then fell down on the ground. His group of friend rushed over to his, Orihime began to heal him with the three point shield as everyone else looked to Kata. Kata of course sheathed his sword and sat down, it seemed like this day was going to be an interesting one. Tatski who was not that surprised would walk over to Kata. Kata would then look up at her through is shades, of which she yanked off and looked directly into his eyes.

Tatski: "What was the point of injuring Ichigo? You could have just told him to back off or just caught his sword and then let go and walked away, but noooo you had to make a point didn't you?" With that she would shake her head and turn to walk away, but Kata stopped her and spoke in a whisper.

Kata: "I had to make that point, otherwise he wouldn't have listened to me, I didn't hurt him that much, he needs to seriously train from now on, that means no more screwing around or going to the movies, he doesn't really have time for school either, I would offer to train him but I doubt he would listen to me, you would have to get rukia to tell him to let me train him. Also I am sorry if I upset you…I didn't mean to, you know I care about what happens to people and I care about this world and I don't want it to be token over by Aizen. Tatski would sigh and look back to Kata.

Tatski: "I know you care about this world, it is obvious in your actions and your decision not to kill me this morning and to not kill Ichigo right there, but do be careful on what you do from now on, I don't want to hear about dead shinigami or find you on a hitlist, if I do then I will kill you myself." With that Tatski would walk off to join the others leaving Kata to muse over the girl, she certainly was tough and showed it to everyone, but there was something else to her, a soft side maybe? Or he might just have imagined it. He would get up and walk through his front door and go into his room to do his homework.

--Later that night

Kata was lying awake in his room, just like Tatski and was in her own house and the rest of Ichigo's group, for some reason they couldn't sleep and they would soon find out why. There was a loud crash to be heard near the school, causing a lot of people to wake up, for it seemed to normal people as an explosion, but the radical level of reatsu pouring out told everyone else that is wasn't. Grabbing his katana Kata would jump out his window and shunpo to the spot, Ichigo and Rukia left Ichigo's house just as fast in their shinigami forms. Chad jumped out his window and ran toward the reatsu, Tatski ran there as well. Orihime was stuck in her house sound asleep, for some reason the reatsu had not disturbed her. Ishida on the other hand had noticed and was making his way to the site as well.

--At the school

Kata and Ichigo arrived at the spot at the same time to find that there were arrancar blowing up things, probably to lure Ichigo there to finish him off. What they didn't expect or probably even know about was Kata; he probably looked like some teen with a sword. Everyone else arrived just a minute later. Grimmjow was one of the arrancar who had decided to come, he had a large smile on his face, he sort of looked possessed at he stared at Ichigo. Going immediately into his bankai, Ichigo prepared to fight him. The two of them went instantly at it, Ichigo went into his hollow form in mid-air, it seemed like Ichigo would win to everyone, but they couldn't look too often because the arrancar had brought their subordinates, Ishida and Chad were busy taking them out to worry about the other arrancar. Kata found himself to be surrounded by the rank 3-5 ranked arrancars. A smirk would play upon his face has he would draw his katana, but before he had it out, or to the eyes of anyone it seemed, the arrancars had lunged at him with their swords. After the smoke cleared it was revealed that Kata had blocked two of the swords with his own katana and the last one he had used a hand to block. Though it seemed that the arrancar were not impressed as one of the three managed to cut Kata on the cheek as the four of them separated. Kata would smirk even bigger, seeing that he might have had a reason to get up after all. Ichigo was fairing good, he had cut off Grimmjow's arm again and was slashing him up, until Ichigo's time ran out and his hollow mask broke off and Grimmjow slammed him to the ground. Chad and Ishida rushed to the aid of Ichigo but, they were unsure if they would be of any help, Ishida was using shunpo to try and keep up with Grimmjow but in the end it seemed that he was just too slow. It took less than a minute before all three were down, Rukia went down next to Grimmjow and so did Tatski. All seemed at the mercy of Grimmjow, which made him smile, until he saw that his three higher up officers had not beaten Kata yet, and worse off yet was that they were fighting a kid in gothic clothing, he didn't even have a mask on or appear to be in shinigami clothing. Grimmjow decided to get involved and slammed his fist into the face of Kata, kata of course was caught off guard and slammed through a tree and knocked to the ground. Kata would rise up from the ground and wipe the blood from his mouth and his previous cut, placing his hand up to his face a whiteness would appear, his mask began to form. Kata's blade also changed, it grew in size to be about seven feet long and blood red. He would begin to laugh as he readied himself to fight.

Kata: "Let's go, if you think you can still take me!"

Grimmjow: "Take you boy? You are already dead!"

Ichigo tried to stand, as did the others, but the reatsu emitted by the four was too great and made Tatski throw up, Ichigo himself even threw up. Grimmjow can at Kata with his elder fighters, they all struck at vital points, when the move was blocked it looked as if kata had waved his blade in slow motion, he swung the chain that was on the end of his blade to block two of the hits, used a foot to move one of the other fighters and caught grimmjow's hand. Realizing that there was almost no chance of them winning like they were, they would all draw their swords to take on their real forms. Each of their powers grew drastically, all of them were up to Kata's level now, which actually made Kata really nervous, he knew he had no chance now. He might be able to take out one of them, but the others would surely kill him, and worse off even more, he could only stay in his hollow form at full power for ten ten minutes. Kata decided that he had to make his move now. Gripping his blade he would shunpo forward, with really high speed in an attempt to drive his blade right through Grimmjow, only to be stopped by the other two that he was fighting. Continuing in this pattern tired him out a bit so he decided to stop it, which gave them an opening. He was able to block them when they were in their weaker forms but now he could only manage to block one or two if he got lucky. Thus began the pummeling that he was going to get. He ended up on the ground, his mask then shattered as he would lean on his sword in an attempt to rise up and continue the fight. He was just about to be killed when Aizen appeared and ordered the arrancar to return to Hueco Mundo. Orihime it seemed had finally woken up and was focusing on healing everyone, even though it seemed as though they were lucky, Ichigo decided that he wanted to press his luck; he jumped up, had his mask on and used a shunpo in an attempt to stab Grimmjow straight through. Ichigo was quickly swatted down by Aizen and they left. Orihime would shake her head back and forth as she healed everyone, stopping at Kata, unsure if she should heal him or not, for she did not know if he was a friend or foe. Once Tatski was healed she would walk over to Kata and then look to Orihime and spoke to her.

Tatski: "Heal him, he means no harm to us, earlier he was trying to teach Ichigo a lesson, one that I hope that he won't be forgetting any time soon." Sighing and lowering her head to speak to Kata she would wave her hand to shoo off Orihime to make sure that the two of them could talk without people interruption.

Tatski: "I know that he was stubborn with what you were doing and probably does not appreciate what you did for him. Hopefully he will come to realize that you may have saved his life and he will search you out to train him." She would then put her hand on Kata left shoulder and then turn to walk away, stopping though and pulling out a piece of paper and wrote down something and handed it to Kata and then walked off. Kata would then observe the piece of paper, on it was written a number and a message that said call incase of any problems.

--Morning of Day 2

Kata got up just like he would every other day, but today he was a little bit more aware, it seemed that the soul society had learned of what had happened last night, so they had sent a few captains to watch the area that the arrancar had appeared, basically they were hiding in their shinigami forms outside the school. Kata would shake his head as he glanced at them; it seemed that they were watching him as well. Ichigo's group arrived a little bit early it seemed, they were actually here earlier than he was, they appeared to be talking to the captains that were on the roof top. Byakuya glanced at Kata from time to time, for some reason he seemed either interested in him or disgusted.

+On the roof, Ichigo's group

Byakuya: "I don't believe that a vaizard would have a power that could surpass our own, yet you said that he blocked your hollow form with ease? Also you say that he went into his hollow form and was able to hold of the rank 3-6 ranked Arrancars until they transformed, and even then he was on the same level as them, but since there were four of them and only one of him he lost?!"

Ichigo: "Yes that is exactly what I am telling you, you idiot!! I don't know how the hell we didn't know about him, I know that he is by himself because I trained with the other vaizards, basically the only other vaizard group we know about and he was not with them. I don't know where he came from or what his intentions are, but I do know one thing, he makes us all look like little kids, if you don't believe me then I can prove it to you!"

Kenpachi: "If it's a fight then I am in, I don't really care about the rest of you but seeing as in we don't know what he intends to do then we should at least make sure to assess his strength." With that Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Ichigo would jump down to the area that Kata was at.

--School yard, 2 hours before school starts.

Kata was watching the group as they talked, so he was not startled when the three of them jumped off the roof, though he was wondering why the rest of the group stayed on the group. The all walked up to Kata, they had a firm look upon their faces.

Byakuya: "I hear that you are quite strong and also very secretive about yourself, if you won't tell us what your intentions are, then will you at least allow us to assess you strength?"

Kata: "Huh….? I don't know what you're talking about; I don't have to tell you a damn thing!! But if you want to come at me with the intent of harm then of course I will fight you, but when you lose don't complain or lie about it!" With that Ichigo, Byakuya, and Kenpachi would draw their Zanpakto's.

Byakuya: "You seem un-armed so we will only come at you in our normal forms, should make things a little bit easier for you." A demonic smirk appeared upon the face of Kata.

Kata: "If you don't come at me with your full strength right now then I will kill you, un-armed or not!" The three of them looked at each other, Ichigo remembered his last encounter with Kata, but since the other two didn't go into their bankai's he didn't either. The fight then began; Kenpachi raised his spirit energy up to half of its max and aimed for his left side. Byakuya and Ichigo aimed for his vitals, they were also charged up to half their max.

Byakuya: "I would give up now; I don't want to have to explain why you died, and to think you wanted us to go into our bankais or in Ichigo's case, his hollow form!" It was too quick for the group on the roof to see what had happened. All they saw in the next four seconds was a blur. Then Kenpachi was next to kata, so were Ichigo and Byakuya, but it seemed he had blocked all three swords with his bare hands and a leg, in the next moment he had hit all three of them in the chest about five times and with enough strength to knock them back. Byakuya had a look of shock on his face; he now realized that Kata was not joking about what he had said, so he ordered the other two to power up to full, as did he. Kata merely walked to the center of the school yard and waited to see what they would do. Ichigo formed his mask and did an ultimate shunpo, moving as fast as he could, Byakuya used the cherry blossoms and sent them to surround Kata to not allow him to escape; Kenpachi was waiting until Kata would falter. Kata on the other hand was interested in this development, grabbing Ichigo's sword with his right hand he would aim a punch for the gut of Ichigo, it was over pretty quick, Ichigo was down. The cherry blossoms had slammed into the body of Kata, it seemed like it may have had some effect on Kata, but on closer expectation there indeed was a hole in the ground but Kata was standing up, a smirk on his face that was still growing, he soon began to look sadistic, this was becoming fun to him. Kenpachi seemed shocked, but being the fool that he was, he charged in blindly, swinging for any vital point that he might be able to hit. Kata would spin and then slam his fist down onto the zanpakto of Kenpachi and shattered it. Kenpachi, who should have known that something like this would happen would jump back and then stare at the remains of his sword. Byakuya would reform his blade and then sheath it, which was a big mistake at that time Kata had charged at him and slammed a fist into his face, thus knocking him a few hundred feet, he was heard swearing as he walked back over to the school yard. Kata was growing bored quick, these three were no fun and there were better things that he could be doing with his time, like training for the on coming war with the arrancar. Ichigo would power down and then go back into his human body, he would be standing next to Rukia, who was talking to him in a kind voice, which freaked the hell out of Ichigo and he began to back off. Sado just stood there, a firm look on his face as he waited to see what they would do, it was obvious that they were in no position to force any information out of Kata. Remembering that Tatski was able to talk to Kata without being sent flying, Ishida suggested that she be the one to try and figure out what Kata's intentions were. Though to their shock, I mean this really upset them, Tatski already knew what his intentions were for now, he wanted to fight the Arrancar and also to train Ichigo, though Ichigo had been too stubborn to realize it.

--In the class room.

Ichigo: "So you expect me to train with this dude that I know like nothing about? All I know is that he can kick my ass!! If I go then we all go, that's the only way that I will go!!"

Tatski: " I don't care if we all go as long as you get the training you need, it's obvious that you need it because of the ass whooping that he gave you yesterday!!" Rukia would jump through the window and join the conversation between the two of them.

Rukia: " Ichigo, you stubborn prick, do what she says, its obvious that you are too weak right now, I am planning on joining you if he will let me, I know we all need the training, otherwise our next encounter with the Arrancar will turn out badly!! One of us may end up dead, you don't want that do you?!"

Ichigo: " No I don't want that, but I also don't want to study under someone like that, he seems so intimidating!! I hate to admit shit like that but, his personality pisses the hell out of me!!"

Tatski: " That's why you two would fit and you would get the training that you need, you too are a lot alike. So that settles it, hopefully he will train the rest of us as well, we all need it as well."

--Lunch, on the roof.

Kata was eating his lunch on the roof like he always did when Tatski came up followed by the rest of Ichigo's group. Ichigo seemed really pissed off about something. Tatski and Rukia had slight smirks on their faces as they approached. Kata would stand up from where he was seated and wait for one of the others to speak. Tatski would shove Ichigo forward as she spoke.

Tatski: " Ichigo has decided to train under you, that is if you will still have him, we also have a request of you."

Kata: " I know that I can not take all of the Arrancar by myself, so of course I will still take that emo Ichigo and train him, and what is your request?"

Tatski: "I am asking for all of us, we want you to train us as well if you find that you have any time…"

Kata: " If you listen and do everything I say without question, no matter what it is, and I mean EVERYTHING!! I will train all of you." Tatski would give a side glance to the group that was on the roof now, Ichigo's group and a few other shinigami, even Byakuya was there.

Tatski: " That is in agreement, we shall listen to anything you say and do it, so you will train us." With that the group including a really really really really pissed off Ichigo leading the way. Only Tatski stayed on the roof, she seemed oddly calm, and oddly happy, she was smiling. Tatski walked over to Kata and sat down next to him, she put an arm around him and laid her head down on his shoulder. Kata quickly went into his normal attitude and was questioning of why she was there.

Kata: " What is it that you want from me? I already said that I would train your little group, what else could there be that you would want from me?" With that Tatski would look up at Kata and smile.

Tatski: " What I want is for you to be nicer to me, and to not get so uptight when I am around, especially when I know that you are not that mean. How about we take a walk and get to know each other a little better? Ice cream sounds good!" Tatski would then rise and pull Kata up with her. It was only 12 a.m. and there was still school, but that didn't seem to bother Tatski. Kata just rose as he was pulled and followed as he was led by Tatski. The easily got out of the school, Kata had allowed Tatski to jump onto his back before he jumped over the fence and into a nearby tree and then set her down to walk to the ice cream shop. They walked in silence for most of the way, until Tatski randomly grabbed Kata's hand and blushed a light pink, when Kata looked to his right at where Tatski was, he saw that she was quite happy. Then it hit him, maybe the reason that Tatski was so nice to him was that she had a crush on him and now she decided to let him know, and that going out for ice cream during school was a way to be alone with him without Ichigo and everyone else hassling them.

--At the ice cream shop.

The two entered the ice cream shop and sat at a table in the back. The two sat next to each other, Tatski slowly laid her head on Kata's shoulder, she was surprisingly bold, she didn't even know how Kata felt, yet she was already leaning on his shoulder and held his hand without his permission earlier, or maybe it was that Kata was going soft, one or the other. Tatski was the first to talk.

Tatski: " I am sorry to drag you all the way out here and also to show such affections as to hold your hand and to lay my head on your shoulder, but you see, I have had a crush on you as long as I have seen you, and I also figured out that you are not as cold hearted as you seem, but I also know that you ARE as stubborn as you seem!!" She would then stick out her tongue at him emphasizing the are in the sentence.

Kata: " So it's true that you like me, well I don't mind that, because I like you as well, but you couldn't have picked a better moment to tell me? The invasion from Hueco Mundo is supposed to be in four months, well I suppose that better late then never. I also realized that you decided to do this during school hours because of Ichigo and the others, I know that they don't really trust me, and they don't really have any reasons to do so. Oh, by the way, if you are not doing any thing tomorrow, because of course you should know that it is Saturday, would you like to stay over? You can trust me." Tatski would adjust her head that was on Kata's shoulder into a better position before she spoke.

Tatski: " No, I am not doing anything tomorrow unless you start training tomorrow, and by the way, where are we going to be training?" Kata would smirk/sigh and wonder why she hadn't figured it out yet.

Kata: " Urahara's of course, lots of room and we can go all out there without worrying about normal humans noticing us. I just hope that if you stay over that I don't have to beat away everyone in Ichigo's group…" Tatski would glare at him. "I was just joking I don't have anything against them, they just seem to not like me so much so I try to avoid them, I don't want them to hurt themselves thinking that I kidnapped you or anything, the best thing would be to leave a note saying that you would be staying the night at a friends house from school and then make sure no one follows you as you leave." Tatski would nod and then hug Kata close, leaning in to kiss him before they would leave the ice cream shop and go there separate ways and then they would met at his house at 8 p.m. the designated time. Kata and Tatski would kiss and then they would go there own ways.

--Later that night, Kata's house around 7:45 p.m.

Kata would be sitting in the room just finishing up his homework and also listening to a combination of techno and rock music. About 7:55 he heard a knock on his window, he turned and walked over to it, he then saw that it was Tatski and that she was throwing rocks at it. Smirking and looking down at her for a second. Then he would open the window and let her in. Through out the night they talked, watched T.V. , and listened to music, they tried to put off what would happen in the next few months, but they also talked about all the time they would get to spend if they lived through it all. Kata also relaxed for a bit and around 11 p.m. laid down on his bed, Tatski snuggle next to him and they went to sleep. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching, someone who was very interested in finding out this couple development, this person was just lucky enough that he hid his reatsu enough that he was not spotted, also it seemed that Kata was in a really good mood, such a good mood that he drifted right off to sleep. The mysterious character then ran off into the night to contemplate what he had just found out.

--That morning, Kata's house

Kata and Tatski woke up around 9 a.m., but they didn't want to move, they were comfortable lying next to each other. Tatski rolled over and rested an arm across Kata's chest and closed her eyes again. Kata, being used to getting up real early was shocked he had slept in that late and was pretty much ready to get up, he would look to Tatski and speak.

Kata: " Tatski, its time to get up, I am going to make breakfast for us ok? So you have to get up." Tatski regrettably started to move and rolled over and pushed her self to her feet. Kata would sit up as well and after hugging Tatski real quick would walk to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen he would search around for a bit to find what exactly he would make for breakfast. Finally deciding upon eggs he would pull out a pan and the box of eggs of course from the fridge. He would then proceed to gather up the other items that were needed to make the eggs, including salt, cheese, and some pepper. By the time he was done mixing the ingrediance and carrying the pan over to the stove, Tatski would have lazy entered the room and taken a seat at the table. Kata would glance over to her briefly before turning on the fire and sitting the pan upon it, he would also grab a wooden spoon to stir the eggs. After about ten minutes of quiet the eggs would be done and of course ready to eat.

Tatski: " So I see that you decided to make eggs this morning? They at least look edible and they don't smell too bad. That's a compliment by the way" With that she would stare at him and then stick out her tongue. Kata would gather some plates and then place them upon the table and then he would carry the pan over and sit it as well on the table and then he would proceed to put some eggs on each plate. Of course he would eat his own cooking but he was worried about Tatski, and if she even liked eggs, but from before, what she had said he at least thought that she would eat them. He would then bring forks to the table and then take a seat by her, he would then proceed to taste the eggs, they appeared to be ok and he nudged Tatski and asked her to at least try some of them. Tatski would take a bite and then make a face of disgust, though she quickly stuck out her tongue at him. It seemed that the eggs were not so bad after all.

Ichigo's house, that same time.

It seems that Icihgo's dad Isshin was feeling thoughtful that morning. It seemed that he had made breakfast for Ichigo and Rukia and Ichigo's two sisters. Ironically it seemed that he had made them eggs as well. Rukia would yawn and slowly drag herself out of bed, yes it appeared that she had crawled into Ichigo's bed, he of course jumped when she moved, for he had not realized it until then. She would proceed to call him a moron and then smack him on the head before going downstairs. Downstairs she would say hello to Ichigo's sister's before going to the kitchen and eating a little bit. Ichigo would finally come downstairs about five minutes later to join her and eat. They ate in silence for about ten minutes before preparing for school, each took five minute showers and got dressed.

Ichigo: "What do we do about that dude named kata? It doesn't even seem that he can take on the Arrancar, do you really expect me to train with him?!" Rukia would sigh and stand up. She would then turn and face Ichigo, a stern look upon her face.

Rukia: " Yes I know all of that, and yes I expect you to cooperate, we both know that you are not good enough as you are right now." Ichigo would grunt but other than that he went back to being quiet. Eventually they would leave the house and walk to school.

--Kata's house.

Kata was getting around. After eating he had jumped into the shower, leaving Tatski to clean up from breakfast, well that wasn't entirely true. After eating Tatski insisted on cleaning up because Kata had made the breakfast for them, allowing Kata to jump into the shower and get ready for school, saying that she could take a shower after him because she didn't take that long in the shower. Kata would be quick enough taking his shower, taking less than ten minutes, he got out and then got dressed. Tatski would call from downstairs to him.

Tatski: "Are you done yet? Geez, you take forever you know that? We have to leave for school you know! We also have to split up so that Ichigo and the others won't find out that I stayed her and get all pissy!" She would then march upstairs to see if he was out yet. He would be sitting on his bed, a smirk on his face as he spoke.

Kata: "Yes I know, I am out, hurry up, I am going to leave now, I am usually the first one to school anyways, I will see you later" With that he would get off the bed, give her a kiss and then leave the room. She would shake her head and then proceed to the bathroom. She would turn on the water and soak in it for a few minutes before washing up and getting out. Realizing that she had brought no clothes of her own she would sigh and go into Kata's closet. She would then snatch some of his clothes, being jeans and a t-shirt and then get dressed in his room. It didn't really matter that she got dressed there, he was gone and the shades were closed already. Five minutes later she left for school.

--Front of the school.

Ichigo and Rukia would have left for school about ten minutes after Kata and had arrived about fifteen minutes after Kata, they had apparently stopped to wait for Orihime and Ishida, Chad it seemed was already at school. When Tatski had arrived Kata was surprisingly near to Ichigo's group, in fact it looked as if he was talking to them. When she got closer she realized that he really was talking to them.

Kata: "This is the way it's going to be if I am going to train ya'll, I know you all like school but it is not important right now and I know that you have to agree." Rukia grudgingly agreed, as did Ichigo. Everyone else saw the logic in Kata's words and did not argue.

Ichigo: "Ok mister high and mighty vaizard boy, where do we go to train then? I doubt that you could help me out any more than the other vaizards can and have."

Rukia: "Ichigo shut up!! Moron, he is already stronger than you and if he helps you get stronger then you should be grateful!" Rukia would then smack Ichigo on the head and then go back to being quiet.

Tatski: "I am also wondering where it is that you are going to take us to train Kata-cha…." She tried to catch herself before she finished the tag attached to his name, it seemed that no one caught it but Ishida, though he decided not to say anything. Everyone said hi to Tatski and then listened to what Kata had to say.

Kata: "We are going to be training under Urahara's shop, I have already talked with him, he has even invented some new devices that I am eager to try out. Seeing how he is the ex-captain of the 12 squad he is good at that. We will be leaving for the shop as soon as everyone agrees with me." With that Kata would turn around and begin to walk over to a bench and sit down on it to wait for them to finalize their decision. It didn't take long before they walked over to him. It was going to be Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Byakuya, and Kenpachi who were going to be going with him.

Kata: "I see that you have all decided to come with me, that is good, we won't be able to beat the Arrancar any other way than to get you all at least to the level that I am at right now.

--Urahara's shop.

The group would enter Urahara's shop just as the school bell would ring and thus their long absence would begin. As they entered Urahara would greet them.

Urahara: "I see that you managed to convince Ichigo and the others to join you Kata, that is good to know, otherwise it would be quite difficult to take down Aizen and the Arrancars. You are free to use all the space under the shop as your training grounds, the devices that I told you about are on the ground when you get down their, they are weights, but more than that, they make you feel the weight that you set them to, but they don't physically make your body heavier, meaning you would be falling through the ground. I will see you in two months. There is also food down their, it shouldn't be too hard to find, but you will be sleeping on the ground." Kata nodded off to all of what Urahara had to say and climbed down the ladder to their new training grounds. Everyone else including Tatksi was shocked, being down their for two months was not something that they expected to have to do, and moreover it meant that they would be down their until the Arrancar were supposed to arrive. Though they did follow him down there.

--

Training Grounds.

Kata was the first at the bottom, followed by Rukia and the others, they allow gazed around the training grounds, it seemed a lot greener to ichigo than it had been before, there was grass, water and it seemed that their were even animals down there, though the animals seemed to be in actuality to be hollows. This seemed to be part of the training that Kata and Urahara thought up. The devices that Urahara mentioned as well were on the ground. They appeared to be cuffs, Kata picked up four of them, putting one on each arm and each leg, then he would turn to the others.

Kata: "These are the weights that Urahara was talking about, you are to wear four like I am and be wearing them at all times, even when you sleep." They all nodded to him and repeated his motions and put them on, Ichigo and Byakuya seemed skeptical, though Kenpachi had a big grin on his face as he put them on, he seemed to love battle and ways to get stronger. Tatski and Orihime both put on the cuffs. Ishida was the last to put them on after Ichigo and was studying them, he wondered how they could work. Then Ichigo's stubbornness proved how they worked, He went into his shinigami form before he put them on, everyone else in their group were already in there shinigami forms except for the ones that couldn't go into it. Ichigo had randomly typed in one thousand and hit enter, thus causing each cuff to way roughly one thousand tons. He immediately fell to the ground swearing. Kata would laugh and walk over to turn off the cuff. He pressed a few buttons and the display went back to zero. Now that everyone's cuffs were set to zero he could give his speech.

Kata: "These cuffs as I said before are weights, for the number on the display, in example the one thousand that Ichigo typed in, represents how many tons, so if you can't bear the weight of a ton you might want to take off the cuffs for now, if you can then make sure to find a reasonable level for yourselves, remember, you will be sleeping with these things on, as well as doing everything else. So make sure you set them to a level that you can stand. I will be setting it on ten only and it will be a strain on me, Ichigo I suggest you put it on a maximum of two." Ichigo would smirk and shake his head, he didn't think that two was high enough. He would set his cuffs to four and then power up as much as he could to be able to stand, it was time to take down some hallows after all. Kata would then offer the others some weights that actually added on to their body mass, so that they could still train. Kata would power himself up, powering up to the level of bankai in shinigami terms. It seemed that it was tough even for him, though this was the way it had to be. Ichigo and the others charged the hallows, only to find out that they only attacked back, meaning if no one attacked them they wouldn't fight, which was a good thing because everyone including Kata got their asses kicked, though he was the last one to be slam into a tree, it showed that they had a lot of work to do. After the run in with the Hallows that beat them, they decided it might be good to train amongst each other, seeing that the weights basically made them all equal strength, so Ichigo and Kata had another match.

Ichigo: "Hey kata, lets have another go and see who is the better fighter here, now that we have the same strength, but who has the better skills?!" Kata would smirk a bit, he knew what Ichigo said was true, they were both basically lowered to the level of humans, because if either decided to power up to increase their strength they would become fatigued quicker, because the device increased the weight based on power.

Kata: "Yes, we can see that. I have my katana, but are you sure that with human strength you can still hold your sword? How about we fight with our hands?" With that he would sit down his katana and motion for Ichigo to do the same. Ichigo would comply, well the weight of his sword made him comply but, he didn't have a problem with that. The two would then take a step back and brace themselves for what was going to happen. Ichigo tried to strike first, he would send a fist for the face of Kata, which he should have known that with his posture would never land. Kata countered the intended blow by side stepping to the left and then grabbing the arm, which happened to be the right one, then Kata would push his left arm on Ichigo's right shoulder while holding the right wrist with his right hand, thus sending Ichigo to the ground. Ichigo seemed embarrassed, but he was not ready to give up just yet. Though it seemed it was time for Kata to strike now. He would pivot on his right foot, sending his left, opened hand for the face of Ichigo, while his left foot was aimed for the side of Ichigo. Anticipating the hand, Ichigo brought up his right arm and brushed off the hand, though the leg he had not guessed upon and took the blow. The blow didn't have as much oomph as it would have without the weights, but it was enough to knock Ichigo to one knee. Ichigo seemed agitated now, it seemed that he was going to lose to Kata again, which was not something that he wanted to do, especially seeing that he and Kata were on even levels. Ichigo then tried using both hands this time. He would spin and aim a fist for Kata's face again and one for his gut. Kata was taken of guard a bit, underestimating that Ichigo could fight any other way than one dimensional, he managed to block the blows, but just barely, the fist had grazed his face, and a cut slowly showed. Though he had managed to hit, Ichigo seemed to be tired from his move. Kata as well seemed worn out, the effects of the cuffs were now evident and Kata cursed himself, he knew this, so why did he insist on going through with the fight?

--Later that night.

It was shocking to Ichigo and everyone else as well, though it was odd that underground there was light, it shocked them as well when day turned to night. Having nothing to eat or no real clue were to get it, the group voted on who would go out and get fire wood, the food, and water.

Kata: "I don't mind going out for wood, sounds like the easiest thing to do, I will take Tatski with me." Ichigo would shake his head, cursing himself for not calling to get the fire wood first. Rukia would roll her eyes at him and then speak.

Rukia: "Me and Ichigo will go and get the food then, shouldn't be that hard should it, that is if there is even any food down here! I just hope that Urahara left some down here, 2 months…" Rukia would grab ichigo by the neck of his shirt and drag him off into some random direction. Ichigo would have a look of anger on his face, though it wasn't like Rukia cared, she was used to this by now. Ishida would rise from where he was sitting and look to Orihime and then back to the group. Orihime would also rise from where she was sitting and speak with a blush upon her face.

Orihime: "Me and Ishida will go and get the water then, everyone else can prepare the things when we get back ,since we are getting all of them." With that the two would walk off in the opposite direction of Ichigo and Rukia. Kata and Tatski would be the last to leave of the six, they would take the last path that no one else seemed to have wanted to take. Tall trees were evident down in the training grounds, so they figured it would be easy to get the wood, grabbing his katana before they left Kata would lead the way. The rest of the group, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Chad would amuse themselves but fighting amongst themselves, much like Ichigo and Kata had done, though they seemed to have lasted longer because it seemed no one wanted to make the first move and tire themselves out because it was a three-way fight.

Ichigo and Rukia.

They would have taken a path that led into the woods of the training grounds and began to look for food. According to Urahara there should be plenty of food down there for them to eat, but as far as they could see, there was no refrigerator and no animals down there, there were hallows, but you probably couldn't eat them! Never-the-less they pressed on. Ichigo frustrated now would speak.

Ichigo: "How the hell did we get stuck doing this again?! Oh yea, that's right, you had to volunteer us to do this didn't you Rukia!? I don't think that there is even any food down here!" He would have a scowl on his face as he spoke, Rukia would slowly begin to become agitated with all of Ichigo's bickering.

Rukia: "Stop complaining, if you would shut up and look around you, you moron, you might be able to find something. I can hear movement ahead, so shut up and keep moving!" They would continue to trudge on, at the end of the path they nearly fainted. There were cows and a lot of other animals down there, and then they would sweat drop, on the other side of the opening there was about fifteen vending machines and even a restraint. What was most annoying though was that they all seemed too good to be true, no one was in the restraunt. The two would enter the restraunt to investigate, they would discover soon enough that there was no food inside it.

Ichigo: "Damn!! Is this Urahara's idea of a joke?! Full vending machines, does he think we have any money on us?" Rukia would walk up to the machine and tap it with her hand, it was well made, Urahara was an ex-captain and an inventor after all, she doubted that they could bust it open. It looked like they would need money if they ever wanted to eat the two months that they would be in there. Sighing she would reach into her pocket and pull out some of her precious money and buy enough for everyone to eat. Then the two would trudge toward that path that led to the place that the group would be camping at. Though it seemed that everything was fine, they would soon realize that the cows were not normal, they cows stood up on two legs and charged them. The two would sweat drop and speak in unison.

Both: "What the hell!? We are going to be attacked by cows now, what the hell is Urahara thinking?!" The two would pull out their zanpak-to's and prepare to ward off the cows.

Ishida and Orihime.

The two would walk off in a different path than the others of course. They looked back and forth as they walked along the path, Hallows were on both sides, though they were very stationary. Thankfully for the two of them they soon heard running water, and they would arrive at a brook. Taking out a bucket they would begin to fill it with water, they though did not know whether or not it would be enough for all of them, hopefully someone else brought some bottles of water. They would soon finish filling the bucket and then leave to return to the others, luckily it seemed that they were alone for the time being.

+Kata and Tatski.

Kata would have his katana unsheathed and in his right hand ready to strike if need be, though he soon realized that the katana might not cut through the tree with his human like strength. Tatski would realize this and look to him, wondering what they would do with out that strength that he had without the cuffs. Kata himself had told them that they would be wearing the cuffs as long as they remained in the training grounds. He soon also realized that there was a way to get the blade to cut through, but it would exhaust his strength pretty quick, so he would have to act quickly. Tatski would have to carry the wood back because he would be lucky if he could walk with the weight strain. Kata would release his reatsu to the point that the weight would lighten to the point that he could move quick enough and had enough strength to cut the tree up into the pieces that they needed. It all took about three seconds, with the cuffs on and the strain increase, he would lower his level back so that he could maintain standing, though he felt strained. The increase was too much, even for him, when he got back to camp it was obvious that he would have to rest. Tatski picked up the wood which was a lot heavier now that she was wearing the weights. Her grunts were quite evident of the strain. Kata felt bad about making her carry all of the wood, but he was in no shape to carry any of it, he had had to do what he had told everyone else not to do, he had powered up with the cuffs on, exerting enough power to do what he needed to do but making it hard on himself. They would arrive back at the camp about ten minutes after they had gotten the wood.

Ichigo and Rukia.

They were still being attacked by the cows that were standing up right, they appeared upset, and Ichigo couldn't' do anything about it, he could hardly lift up his sword, much less swing it effectively. Rukia drew her sword and prepared to fight, the only bad thing about this was that she had normal human girl strength and probably didn't stand much of a chance. Ichigo slammed a fist into the face of the first cow and then sent a foot to kick the second cow. Rukia cut the closest cow to her and then spun and cut the next one that charged her. They were both heaving by the time they had taken out a quarter of the cows. They fell to the ground and the cows would soon be on them. Though luckily who would come upon them? Ishida and Orihime came upon them. Ishida and Orihime prepared to fight off the cows that were coming at them. Ishida was wondering how he could fight, he only saw one option, with his hands, because he couldn't use his bow because it was made of reatsu. Ishida began to swing at the cows with his human strength. Orihime couldn't really do anything, so she would stand back and let the three-some take care of the cows. After about ten minutes they were worn out, but the cows were knocked out and they were headed back to camp.

--At the camp, that night.

Everyone had returned to the camp tired out from what they had done that day and they were very happy that they didn't have to prepare the meal. Byakuya, Chad, and Kenpachi on the other hand were frustrated that they still had to cook the meal, though sitting around all day was nothing, so they still agreed to do it. Everyone was eating around a fire about an hour after the return of everyone.

Kenpachi: "I thought we came here to train? Why is it that we are stuck cooking?!" He would point his finger at Kata. Kata on the other hand would rise from were he lay and spoke clearly to him.

Kata: "We did all the work for you, we got the wood, the water, and the food for you, all you have to do is prepare it." With that they would all finish eating and set up where they would sleep for the night. It wasn't really that cold at night so no one needed a blanket.

--The next day, morning.

Kata would rise about an hour before everyone else did and begin to train himself, he was in a rush to get stronger. Ichigo got second and saw that Kata was doing push-ups by himself. He seemed to be sweating, and the last number that he had said was one hundred before he took a rest. Human strength seemed to be all anyone had, and the cuffs made sure of that, so even if your strength made a drastic increase, the only strength you would be able to use was normal human. Which in Kata and Urahara's eyes was a good thing. Ichigo followed Kata in his idea of push-ups. While Ichigo did push ups, Kata got up and began to run laps. Soon Chad was up and doing push-ups as well. Everyone else got up soon enough and followed the others. Kata ran about a mile before he was tired out and laying down were he had lied last night. Tatski finished up the laps as well and was lying next to him.

Tatski: "I see that you still get up early, did you have a good work out this morning? No matter how hard I try I don't feel any stronger, does it have anything to do with the weights we have on?" Kata would smile at her, she seemed to be really smart and the first to really realize it. He would then shake his head up and down as he spoke.

Kata: "It has everything to do with it, you won't know how much stronger you have gotten until you have taken the cuffs off, but the thing is, once you take the cuffs off you can't put them back on for about a year, otherwise the strains will be too much on your body. That is why all we will have the whole time is human strength, unless we use more energy and it will tire us out more and we will get worn out sooner." He would then get back up and begin running again. Tatski would chase after him and punch him in the shoulder and then run along side him. Ichigo had begun running with Rukia as well, they would be alone, just the two of them so that they could talk to each other without anyone hearing them.

Ichigo: "I don't notice a change in my strength, I hope that this training really pays off, other wise this whole thing was a waste of time, but at least we have some more alone time." He would then put an arm around her, almost making her fall down. She would catch herself and smack him on the head and then smile.

Rukia: "Yea that is a good thing, but don't knock me over you moron! It's good to have alone time but we need all the time we have to train otherwise we will die when Aizen comes, I think everyone realizes that." Ichigo would sigh, as he too realized this and stopped what he was doing, meaning the conversation and continued to run.

+Orihime and Ishida.

They would be training a different way, sure speed and power was good, but they were working on accuracy, seeing that they used projectile type weapons. They had to learn how to use a small amount of reatsu to shoot at targets, this of course, because they were using reatsu tired them out a lot quicker than the others, but it helped them with their aim and they had time to talk with each other.

Ishida: "Orihime, what do you plan on doing after we finish this? If we manage to beat the Arrancar will you stay with me? …" Ishida would sigh and look down as he said those words, not knowing what Orihime's thoughts were. Orihime would smile and look at him.

Orihime: "I have been with you this whole time haven't I? I don't plan on changing that, so you don't have to worry, I just hope that this training pays off and that we can beat the Arrancar." They would then become silent again and continue to practice they aim.

+Kata and Tatski.

They would still be running, Tatski was keeping up, but why wouldn't she? They were both at about the same level now that they had on those cuffs and weights that adjusted on there on based upon their level. They seemed to be tiring out though, they had run about five miles. They stopped and returned to the camp and sat down, it was starting to get late again, everyone had trained hard all day.

--One month into the training, morning.

Everyone was getting up early at the same time that Kata got up, which was actually around 2 a.m. but with no clock they didn't know this, they just knew that they would have more time to train the earlier that they got up and that if they didn't need to sleep then they wouldn't sleep. The Hallows that were around them seemed to be acting strange that day. Kenpachi decided to poke at them with his sword, and to his surprise they struck back, knocking him into a tree. He would grunt and get frustrated, it seemed that they were not going to sit there idle any more, and he began to wonder if Urahara and Kata had planned this. Kata was practicing with his sword, he had already done his push ups for the day and had decided that he would run later in the day, Tatski was practicing her martial arts. Ichigo was practicing with his sword as well, though he couldn't really lift it all the way up. Rukia was practicing with her sword as well. Chad was doing as many push-ups as he could, that's about all he did, he didn't really care for anything other than his physical strength. Byakuya was no where to be seen, though he was probably running around. Kenpachi was knocked back into the clearing that the camp was at and the Hallows were not far behind him. So everyone stopped what they were doing to try and stop the rampant Hallows. Deciding that it would hinder him, more than help him, Ichigo would drop his sword and charge at the Hallow. It took everyone to take down one of the Hallows, and even then it was really hard, Ishida and Orihime had the advantage, they were allowed to use a small amount of their reatsu, which made it easier for them. The fight wiped them all out and to their surprise when they started a fire and sat down, among them was Urahara, he seemed to be happy. He would speak as they all had arrived.

Urahara: "That's a definite improvement, the first day that all of you had come you had the same strength that you have now, well that's not entirely true, the cuffs lower your level each time so that you are stuck at human strength until you take them off, but working as a team you defeated the Hallow. I am really happy." After saying that Urahara was gone.

--Last day of training.

Everyone did what they had done for the last two months, they got up early and trained, that's all they had done, they worked very hard and got along very well, just like Urahara had planned. At the time they were sitting around the fire and eating, talking, and joking. They were all trying to stay happy, though they knew that this was their last day that they could be as carefree as they were right now. They were all hoping that their training had payed off as well. Ichigo was flexing his arms wondering how strong he would be after the cuffs came off. They all tried to be as happy as they could that night, that night went by pretty quick and they passed out.

--The morning after, the day they leave Urahara's

Everyone rose early like they did every morning, though they couldn't afford to train today. Everyone including Byakuya met at the center of the camp and took off their cuffs. Immediately they felt the power that they had gained and they wanted to see just how far it had gone. Ichigo wanted to see if he had caught up to Kata, though knowing that Kata had been training as well it was most probable that he hadn't.

Ichigo: "Hey Kata, want to see how much I have improved, I should be able to take you on now!!" With that he would hold his sword up and yell out bankai, his blade changing to the katana and then he would put his hand over his face, the mask forming. His reatsu was huge, enough to put a huge hole in the ground. Kata would smirk and put his hand on the hilt of his katana and then wait. Kata would then emit an amount of reatsu unheard of before, the hole would be twice as big as Ichigo's everyone else shunpoed out of the way of the two, even Tatski and Orihime were good enough to shunpo now. Ichigo came at Kata full force, it was true that he was a lot faster than he had been, but Kata had improved a lot as well. The two would clash in the center. Ichigo's sword was brushed aside by Kata's left hand and his katana's hilt was place at the face of Ichigo. Kata's thoughts were that if Ichigo was still so cocky about betting him like last time, then he was not any better of then before, sure he had gotten stronger, but he was still too arragont and that would get him killed in the long run. Kata would slam the hilt into the face of Ichigo and send him flying. The landing of Ichigo made another crater. Ichigo would rise and begin to swear as he spoke.

Ichigo: "Damn you! How the hell is it that I still can't beat you?! I feel a lot stronger but it appears that it still isn't enough." He would then rise from the crater and pour out even more energy, he was now just a big ball of blue as he charged at Kata with extreme speed. Kata would then glow with the same intincity as Ichigo, meaning he had only raised his power level up to that of Ichigo. The two clashed hard next to some trees, both swords connected with the other's sword. Kata was beginning to laugh maniacly, he was losing himself in the battle and trying as hard as he could to not raise his power level higher than Ichigo's. To anyone who had not trained with the group it would appear that there were hundreds of Katas and Ichigos, but since everyone that were watching the match had been there, they could follow the movements well enough. The two were matched for the moment, but it was inevitable that Kata would win, unless he threw the match, because he was not powered up all the way he would last longer. Ichigo was happy, he was trying his hardest, even though the training was over, he was gaining more out of this because he was fighting all out against an opponent that was better than him. It worked out all of his body, though if they didn't stop soon enough he would probably not be able to hold off the Arrancars that were supposed to be in the town later that day. Kata deciding to end it quick, realizing that they shouldn't tire themselves out so much, would increase his power to make himself faster than Ichigo and slammed the hilt of his sword into the gut of Ichigo, this would slam him into and through a lot of trees, everyone noticed the increase and realized that Ichigo couldn't win, even Ichigo realized this and raised his hand to admit defeat, he was tired a bit and the mask dissipated. The two would walk back over to the group. Tatski would look to Kata and shake her head, these two seemed to have been getting along better, yet they still seemed to be at each others throats, it was odd how these boys acted. Chad watched like everyone else and lowered his head to sight, he knew that he wouldn't be able to move like that, but at least he had raised his power exponentially.

--An hour after the match.

Ichigo and Kata had time to rest before they climbed up the ladder that led back to Urahara's shop. Urahara was up there to meet with them.

Urahara: "I see that you all managed to last the whole two months, I am impressed, though I hope that this is enough for you to beat Aizen." His faced turned serious for once. "They are not to be taken lightly, we still do not know how strong Aizen is, so be careful, you will have your hands full today. It is certain that you will have others fighting along side you from the soul society, but they haven't had the same training as all of you, so I wouldn't rely too much on them." He would then shake his head and walk away, leaving them alone. Rukia was the first to talk to them.

Rukia: "I think we should hurry back to the school, that is where they are supposed to show up at. It is going to be tough, and there will be a lot of damage done that might not be repairable for a while." Everyone nodded off as they walked towards the school.

--School, a minute before the invasion.

The group would be divided around sections of the front of the school.

Ichigo: "Rukia, I just wanted to let you know that if we don't survive this then, that I don't hate you, it's the opposite actually…" He would semi blush, he was trying to act tough like he always is, but this was just a bit much. Rukia would sigh and look back at him.

Rukia: "I know, I have known for a long time, that is why I am still here with you… we will get through this." Ishida and Orihime were sitting in silence waiting for the inevitable to happen, they were hugging each other. Kata and Tatski were silent as well, time seemed to be at a stand still, then the portal opened and the Arrancar walked through it. Grimmjow seemed surprised that Ichigo was still alive, he was also surprised that he had not run away.

Grimmjow: "I see that you are still alive boy! I will now kill you and then move on to the others!" He would laugh maniacly as he charged Ichigo unarmed. Ichigo would yell bankai and have his mask on in an instant, the difference this time was that his power increase was enough to knock Grimmjow back.


End file.
